Canarrow: Christmas Morning
by changingdestiny40
Summary: Oliver, his wife Sara, and their children enjoy their Christmas morning together. A Canarrow one shot


**This Canarrow one shot is Christmas themed since it's that time of year. I hope you guys like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own "Arrow" or its characters. They're the property of DC, Warner Brothers, the CW, and its showrunners.**

It was Christmas morning, and Oliver, Sara, their 11 year old son Robbie, and their 9 year old daughter Sasha were currently sitting underneath their Christmas Tree as they each unwrapped their presents, all of them in a very jovial mood. Connor was the first one to open his present which came from the Diggles, John and Lyla.

"Wow, look at this you guys", Robbie said to his parents and sister with great exuberance, grinning from ear to ear. "Uncle John and Aunt Lyla sent me a cool " _Star Wars_ " toy set. And it even comes with these awesome action figures of all of the characters, including Yoda, my favorite character. This is amazing."

"I'm glad you like it", responded Oliver to his son's reaction over his Christmas present. "Just be sure to thank your Uncle Diggle and Aunt Lyla for it."

"I will dad", replied Robbie as he began to play with his brand new toy set. Sasha was the next one to open her present from her Aunt Thea and her Uncle Roy.

"Look mommy and daddy", Sasha said to her parents with great excitement when she saw what her gift was. "It's the new _Barbie Doll_ toy set I've always wanted. I love it."

"Don't forget to thank your Uncle Roy and Aunt Thea for it", Sara told her daughter while smiling at how much she liked her new present.

"I will mommy", answered Sasha as she joined her brother in playing with her own toy set. Afterwards, Sara went ahead and began opening the present Oliver purchased for her and her eyes widened while she nearly gasped at what it turned out to be.

"Oh Oli it's beautiful", responded Sara after recovering from the initial shock while holding up the stunning pearl necklace which her husband had gotten for her. "Thank you so much for this." Sara then, with Oliver's help, placed the necklace around her neck after which she gave him a big hug, her eyes glistening with happy tears. Once they parted, Sara handed Oliver his own present, which he opened to discover a fine looking dark green blazer jacket. After taking a moment to examine it, he put it on and then took his wife into his arms.

"This is a wonderful gift and I really appreciate it. Thank you very much honey", Oliver said to his wife with gratefulness as he held her.

Now that everyone had finished opening their presents and had taken the time to enjoy them, they got up and made their way to the dining room table in order to have breakfast, which would consist of hot buttery pancakes with warm apple slices on top, chocolate syrup, and glasses of milk on the side. Sara had already finished preparing breakfast and placed the food onto the table, but the pancakes were still a bit too hot for consumption and therefore the family had decided to go ahead and open their presents while waiting for their food to cool down. As they were walking through the archway between the living and dining room, Sasha happened to look up and noticed the mistletoe hanging above them.

"Oh look Robbie, daddy and mommy are underneath the mistletoe. That means they have to kiss", she stated with a giggle while pointing her finger towards the said mistletoe. Robbie also looked up to where his sister was pointing and saw that she was indeed correct.

"You're right little sis, they do have to kiss since the mistletoe is there", he added, agreeing with his sister.

Oliver and Sara looked up to where their kids were gazing and saw that there truly was some mistletoe right above them. Oliver then remembered he'd hung it up there when he and his family were decorating their home with the Christmas decorations. Smiling, he used fingers to lift his wife's chin, bended his head, and captured her lips in a slow, gentle kiss which she returned. Normally, seeing their parents kiss would cause some kids to be grossed out and embarrassed, but that wasn't the case for Robbie and Sasha. Despite being kids, they were mature enough to understand how much their parents were in love and were always very happy to see them display that love no matter where they were.

A few seconds later, Oliver and Sara parted, smiling at each other and then at their kids who were smiling back at them. The four of them then went on into the dining room to begin eating their breakfast while feeling very blessed and grateful to be together on this Christmas morning.

 **The End**

 **A/N With this fic, I've officially reached the tenth mark in the number of Canarrow (Oliver/Sara) and Assassin Canarrow (Nyssa/Oliver/Sara) stories I've written. Yay me. It was long and hard, but worth it.**

 **One of the reasons I've written this fic along with my other Canarrow and Assassin Canarrow fics is because even though I ship Olicity, I also ship Oliver/Sara and want to bring them more into the forefront. I also would like to see what an Oliver/Sara romance would be like on canon. In addition, there is more than enough Olicity on this site to probably last, as Sheriff Andy Taylor put it, for seven long winters. In addition, I want to create a large, popular Canarrow and Assassin Canarrow fandom that will rival Olicity in size, scope, and scale in order to show the "Arrow" showrunners which pairing those of us who ship Canarrow, Assassin Canarrow, and anyone who ships Oliver/Nyssa would prefer to replace Olicity if it ends on canon. My other ultimate goal besides the preceding one is to fill this site with 1,000 Canarrow and Assassin Canarrow stories since that's virtually how many Olicity stories there are. But I need you guys to help me do this PLEASE. Thankfully, three authors have agreed to join me so far, but I need more authors to join us in accomplishing this. So if anyone feels that there's more than enough Olicity here BUT AT THE SAME TIME, does NOT want Oliver to end up with Laurel, ships Oliver/Sara, Oliver/Nyssa, and Nyssa/Oliver/Sara, likes multi pairings, and wants either Oliver/Sara or Nyssa/Oliver/Sara (doesn't matter which) to be endgame on canon if Olicity ends, PLEASE join me and the three other authors in this mission and PLEASE help me reach the 1,000 mark for Canarrow and Assassin Canarrow as a whole. I can't do it alone. And your stories, if any of you chooses to join me, can be whatever length you're comfortable writing.**

 **Here's a new story challenge for anybody who wants it. Oliver and Sara are on their way to their honeymoon, but a major crisis involving a dangerous group of villains causes them to put their plans on hold to deal with it. So they have to hurry up and take care of those villains in order to have time to make it to their honeymoon destination. And their loved ones on Team Arrow help them out. If anyone wants any other story ideas, please check out the ideas in my authors notes at the end of my other Canarrow and Assassin Canarrow fics except for "The First Date", "Nanda Parbat Wedding", and "Arrow and Canary Wedding". Those particular ideas have been taken.**

 **Merry Christmas and enjoy your time with your loved ones.**


End file.
